


Rain Drop, Crop Top

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: Once he found the crop top under a pile of expensive shoes after about twenty minutes of looking, he let out a huff of relief and smoothed out the soft pink fabric before sliding it over his head hurriedly. He ran to the mirror in the corner of his room and gave himself a once-over. He hoped Phil would like it as much as he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is a joke)

“Bye Dan! I’ll be home in an hour or so.”

Dan sighed when he heard the door click behind Phil as he left their flat. Not that he didn’t love Phil’s company, but he needed the house to himself for a little bit. And tonight was the perfect night to do it since Phil was going out with his friends.

Dan rose from his desk chair and began to get ready. He practically threw off his shirt and ran to the closet door; he knew he didn’t have as much time as he would like. Phil wouldn’t be out all night, after all.

Once he found the crop top under a pile of expensive shoes after about twenty minutes of looking, he let out a huff of relief and smoothed out the soft pink fabric before sliding it over his head hurriedly. He ran to the mirror in the corner of his room and gave himself a once-over. He hoped Phil would like it as much as he did.

-

Dan was growing impatient, to say the least. He knew it was at least a little bit insane to miss his boyfriend after about an hour, but he was young, okay!? His sex drive was through the roof. He just wanted Phil to get home so they could jus-

Dan heard Phil fumbling with the keys outside of their flat and he wanted to sing. He darted to the front door, still wearing his crop top, and greeted his boyfriend.

“Hey babe, how was your night? Did you have fun with your friends?” Dan practically purred as he walked up to Phil and wrapped his arms around him.

Phil looked at his boyfriend and practically drooled. What did he do to deserve such a beautiful boy? Dan kissed his cheek and he felt like he was melting.

“Do you like it, Philly? I wore it just for you.” He whispered into Phil’s ear. Phil could just come right there and no one would blame him. He was in pure heaven.

“You look gorgeous, baby boy. Beautiful. Like a princess.”

Dan moaned at that and rutted into Phil. If Phil kept this up, Dan was going to come right there, in his pants. And they both knew it.

Wanting to spare his baby’s self esteem, he led him to their bedroom and closed the door. Dan stood in the center of their room and slowly began to take his shorts off.

“You look so pretty for me Dan. I’ve never seen anything prettier. I missed you so much while I was out. Couldn’t get you out of my mind.”

Dan let out a whine as he finished undressing, leaving the crop top on. Phil walked up to him and ran his hands all over his body, squeezing his ass and listening to the sounds Dan made as he did so.

“Your sounds are just as beautiful.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear as he let out another whine.

“Why don’t you show me how much you missed me while you were gone?” Dan whispered with a little bit of confidence. Phil obliged and lightly pushed Dan onto the bed, inserting a finger into him and realizing he must’ve stretched while he was home alone.

“Already stretched while you were gone. Wanted to be ready for you. Wanted to be perfect.” Dan panted out, out of breath from all the pleasure he had been feeling.

“You are perfect, Dan. I couldn’t ask for anything better. All stretched and in a crop top. My perfect boy.”

Dan moaned as Phil slowly inserted himself into him, not wanting to hurt his baby boy. He’d never be able to forgive himself. Dan put his hand in his mouth to try and suppress the sounds he was making, not wanting to seem too needy in front of his boyfriend. Phil noticed this.

“Dan, baby, I love your sounds. You don’t have to hide them. Let me hear you. I don’t even care if the neighbors hear us.”

Dan shivered at the thought of this and removed his hand from his mouth at once, placing it at his side. Phil began to thrust once again at a quick pace. Dan never wanted it to end. His body, however, disagreed, as he felt his stomach signal that he would release soon.

“C-c-close.” Dan stuttered out.

Phil hummed in response and slammed into Dan, telling him how perfect he was and how pretty he looked squirming underneath him with a flushed face. Dan came with a shout, which made Phil come shortly after. Dan shrugged off his sweaty crop top, much to Phil’s dismay. But Dan still looked gorgeous; flushed red cheeks and slightly curled hair.

Phil pulled out of Dan and snuggled up next to him, not wanting to get out of bed yet.

“You’re spectacular.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear as he drifted off to sleep. Dan sighed contently, even if he didn’t believe all the things Phil said, it was definitely a turn on.


End file.
